Tyrant
Tyrant (タイラント, Tairanto, Tyrant) is an incredibly powerful chimera-like kaiju, created from the spirits of the Ultra Brother's and Godzilla's fallen foes . It came to Earth to challenge Godzilla after defeating the other Ultra Brothers and Eleking and Gomora, where it was surprisingly quickly dispatched by the sixth Ultra Brother. Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Energy Ear Needle Darts: Tyrant can fire a barrage of powerful, missile-strength, purple energy dart-like needle shots from his ears. *Super Strength: Tyrant is tremendously strong, as he was powerful enough to be able to overpower and defeat Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace in Physical Combat. It was strong enough to go toe to toe with and face Gomora, Eleking, Ultraman taro, and even Godzilla himself *Super Durability: Tyrant is shown to have had incredible resistance against any injury. He is able to survive on any planet he visited, oblivious to temperature extremes on the different planets it visited, the vast amounts of Specium energy on Mars where it battled Ace, and seemingly able to easily survive and withstand from powerful fatal blows from Zoffy, Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace, it can also endure two Cinerama Shots and Metallium Rays. *Flamethrower: Exhaled from his maw, Tyrant can and is able to emit and then breathe a powerful, deadly stream of explosive, deadly, fiery flames released from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are very powerful, intense enough to be capable of bringing down opponents, can injure and fell strong beings like the Ultramen, and cause large explosions. *Poison Blinding Gas expulsion: When needed, given to him by the body of Bemstar's torso, Tyrant can and is able to emit and then release a powerful, poisonous, explosive, high pressure, highly toxic, quick downing poison gas blast stream of white gas expelled from its Bemstar’s chest/belly/torso/stomach to blind foes. This gas can also easily stop strong beings like Ultraseven with one spray. *Right Ax Hand: Given to him by Barabas, in place of a normal right hand, Tyrant's right arm/hand is that of Baraba's, ending with a large, massive, sharp axe. Perfect for and capable of slashing and battering foes and delivering massive damage with a single blow. *Left Mace Hand: Given to him by Barabas, in place of a normal left hand, Tyrant's left arm is that of Baraba's, ending in a large, massive, spiked, strong mace ball that he can use for battering foes. **Mace Throw: Tyrant can stab his opponent using Barabas' mace. Tyrant then pull back the mace to close him, close enough to Tyrant throw the enemies using Barabas' ax. *Grappling Hook: Given to him by Barabas, Tyrant's mace hand has a little grappling chain linked-type cord hook with an anchor type appendage on front. Tyrant can fire out the chain from his spiked mace hand and when launched at foes and objects alike, can be used to ensnare and then coil around enemies throat or body part. This ability is taken from Barabas and is attached by a long, thin chain that can latch onto foes and allow Tyrant to get a better grip on them. *Ultra Sign Eraser Laser Beams: Tyrant can emit and then fire small, tiny, arrow-shaped, needlelike energy beam blast shots from the tip of his grappling hook/mace hand given to him by Barabas, using them to disable and erase the Ultra Signs the Ultra Brothers sent into Space. *Retractable Chain: Tyrant's mace hand possesses a chain linked-type cord with an anchor type appendage on front. It can be used to ensnare enemies.This ability is taken from Barabas. *Energy Beam Absorption Gorge: Tyrant can and is capable of absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region, using the gorge in his belly to consume all but the most powerful beam weapons, such as Gomora’s Super Oscillatory Wave. *Long Whip Tail: Tyrant can use his very long tail effectively in combat, using it as if a whip perfect for battering and bashing opponents. *Large Horn: Tyrant’s horn can be used as an effective weapon in combat, using it to batter enemies like a giant bat. *Space Travel: Tyrant is able to travel through the vacuum of space at fast speeds. How he does this without any wings is not known. He can, however, travel fast enough to go from Neptune all the way to Earth in just a few hours. *Armored Body: Tyrant's body is made of that from many different kaiju. Because of it, his body is like armor, allowing him to shake off punches and kicks without any damage. He can even withstand the power of special attacks like Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray and Ultraman Jack's Specium Ray. *Flight: Tyrant can fly at fast speeds in space by holding up its arms. Physical Appearances Being a Chimera composed of various monsters, Tyrant has the face and horn of Seagoras, the Ears of Alien Icarus, the torso/body of Bemstar, the back of Hanzagiran, the arms Barbas, the legs of Red King, the feet of Gomora, and the tail of King Crab. History Gallery Tyrant vs Gomora.jpg|Tyrant vs. Gomora Tyrant Energy Needle Darts.jpg|Tyrant's Energy Ear Needle Darts Tyrant Absorbs.png|Tyrant's Absorption Gorge Tyrant NE0.jpg|Tyrant Tyrant 3.png|Tyrant Armed and Dangerous Tyrant about to fight.png|Tyrant about to fight